


Типа Лютор сбежал из Аркхэма

by jaejandra



Category: Justice League (2017)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Не дружить, не ходить на сомнительные светские мероприятия, держаться подальше от циников и мизантропов. Вы прослушали правила жизни Барри Аллена.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 5





	Типа Лютор сбежал из Аркхэма

Барри все в жизни делает неправильно. Не то чтобы совершает ошибку за ошибкой — но действует не так, легко понять по результатам. Он всегда получает не тех людей, в кого влюбляется, а значит, в текст его жизни определенно вкралась опечатка.

Барри думает слишком быстро и просто слишком быстр. С появлением в его жизни кружка по интересам, который Барри называет _лигой людей с особенностями развитиями —_ разумеется, когда Брюс и Кларк не слышат — что-то должно было измениться, но не меняется, кажется, ни на йоту. Барри только чаще слушает старые-старые альбомы Placebo, ему даже не хочется отвлекаться на корейских девчонок. Ой, ну ладно, последний клип Black Pink как не заценить-то?

Барри хочет позволить себе винтажный плеер, чтобы выбирать с утра, что послушать, аккуратно и бережно, весь день ведь крутить одно и то же. Он представляет, как покупает кассеты, как берет пару-тройку в сумку, как смешная девчонка в метро пялится, потому что не знает, что это такое. Тут кроется главная беда Барри — он уже прожил ощущение, ему больше не надо. Барри и так фрик, а уж пялящейся девчонки напротив точно не выдержит. Он покупает прошлогодний айфон — недорого, отличная камера, обыденность и тоска.

Ему скучно жить нормальной жизнью, но раз в пару недель он получает смску от Виктора, а раз в месяц его вытаскивают на какой-нибудь чертов бранч люди из этой чертовой лиги. Барри боится называть их друзьями, вдруг они после этого куда-то улетучатся, но ходить приходится. Он привыкает смеяться над шутками Артура и даже учится смотреть на Диану.

С Брюсом все немного сложнее. Кларк остроумно шутит, что Барри запал на «мисс Принс», и это правда идеальное прикрытие, а сердце у Барри, наверное, из свинца, раз уж сам Супермен не видит его насквозь. Брюс проходит в жизни Барри как человек, который спас его из нормальности, как человек, который отвратительно хорошо выглядит в смокинге, как... как человек. Барри не то чтобы на него запал, нет. Во-первых, Барри нравятся девчонки, и Black Pink тому лучшее подтверждение, не BTS же он слушает. (BTS есть в айфоне у Барри, но на них он хотя бы не пялится, уже хорошо.) Но Брюс, несмотря на безошибочную мужественность, не считывается у Барри как профессиональный самец.

Брюс такой на публику. Брюс по-прежнему меняет девушек на раз-два, о нем по-прежнему полнятся слухами все сводки высшего общества. Но он не такой, Барри знает. Поэтому Барри радуется, что давно сошел с дистанции. Если все равно не заполучить кого хочется, то зачем пытаться. Иногда Барри кажется, что он глубокий старик, потому что тот же Брюс куда жизнерадостнее его самого.

Все начинается с первого раута, куда Брюс зовет его — просто потому что, а потом ни с того ни с сего дарит шикарный смокинг. Ясное дело, смокинг покупал Альфред, но Барри приятно. И то, что Брюс на этот раз один, и с ним даже можно поболтать. Барри почему-то нравится.

Вот и сейчас он ждет триумфального появления Брюса Уэйна — и даже берет шампанское, чтобы не слишком очевидно переминаться с ноги на ногу. Шампанское смешное на вкус, Барри предпочел бы что-то безалкогольное, но какая разница, его метаболизм справится за пару минут.

Брюс появляется на ступеньках один и скорее хмыкает, чем улыбается, когда все вокруг начинают аплодировать. Барри привык к его мимике, привык к его цинизму, привык дружить _с Бэтменом,_ и вот это кажется, нарушение сразу нескольких кодексов.

Он отходит в сторону и вообще подумывает сбежать, когда Брюс внезапно оказывается рядом.

— Неужели сам Барри Аллен? — спрашивает он, растягивая рот в белозубой улыбке.

Она искренняя, ловит Барри с запозданием, и говорит:

— Это я. Меня позвал Альфред, если ты не против.

Брюс закатывает глаза и берет бокал шампанского:

— Сам прекрасно знаешь, что на этих пыточных мероприятиях меня удерживает только необходимость. И я рад, когда есть знакомое лицо.

— Диана не смогла прийти. — Барри начинает остро и необъяснимо ненавидеть себя, когда произносит эту фразу. Будто извиняется.

Хотя что там, конечно извиняется.

Брюс снова хмыкает, и на этот раз — слегка растерянно:

— Тебе так скучно в моем обществе?

О, Барри видит, как он только что перевел стрелки, но ничего не может поделать — улыбается.

Не дружить, не ходить на сомнительные светские мероприятия, держаться подальше от циников и мизантропов. Все правила Барри летят к чертям рядом с Брюсом.

* * *

Барри идет делать копии — и ему докидывают сверху Макс и Колин, поэтому тащится он медленно, настроения на рабочие подвиги никакого. По телу разливается приятное тепло — они так классно поговорили с Брюсом накануне, что хочется сидеть и залипать в одну точку.

Барри должен спросить себя, не влюбился ли ненароком, но Барри не хочет этого делать, сглазит же. Да и вообще, Брюс его старше черт знает насколько и...

Оказывается, что Барри залипает в телевизор, в котором ведущая с нарочито четкой дикцией рассказывает, что Лекс Лютор сбежал из Аркхэма.

Барри бросает один взгляд на часы — и несется прочь, боковым зрением наблюдая, как повисают в воздухе документы. Он даже не думает позвонить, он бежит в Уэйн-Мэнор, словно за ним гонится дьявол.

Барри пару раз пролетает мимо, путает повороты, но потом почти вламывается в нужные ворота.

Его личный дьявол, впрочем, жив и здоров и открывает дверь, а потом смотрит на Барри с удивлением. Еще и кофе пить успевает — из чудовищно маленькой чашки.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Брюс.

Целый и невредимый. Ну да, а что Барри себе придумал? Лютор первым делом его похитит? Страх и тревога уходят, оставляя пустоту.

— Типа, — говорит Барри, понимая, насколько эпичен его провал, — типа Лютор сбежал из Аркхэма.

— Так, — говорит Брюс спокойно, — я уже с час знаю об этом. А ты чего прибежал? С работы, да? Это мне тебя кормить надо, пошли.

Брюс всегда практичный и помнит, что Барри постоянно на грани голодного обморока. Барри не знает, как сказать ему, что он испугался. Поэтому Барри оглушенно фантазирует:

— Подумал, что ты захочешь узнать, у нас обеденный перерыв, вот и прибежал.

— Ага, — говорит Брюс и бросает на него такой взгляд, словно совсем не верит. — А сообщения ты не смотрел?

У Барри даже телефона с собой нет, и это он объяснять не собирается.

— Ну ладно, — говорит он, — раз все в курсе, то обсудим потом, я побе...

Брюс хватает его за запястье — невероятная скорость реакции — и говорит:

— Стоять. Мы сейчас идем на кухню, и ты _типа_ съедаешь все, что осталось у меня в холодильнике. Потом побежишь.

Барри думает, что ему несказанно повезло, кажется, он даже самого Бэтмена обманул хаотичностью и непоследовательностью.

— Кстати, Барри, — говорит Брюс. — Если ты не прочитал сообщения, но как-то узнал про Лютора... скажем так, ты почему-то не у Кларка, не у Дианы, не у Виктора и даже не у Артура. Объяснись, или я начну думать, что по какой-то причине ты волновался лично за меня.

Сердце Барри падает куда-то в пятки. Он с самым независимым видом берет из холодильника нечто под серебряным колпаком и говорит:

— Ну, ты тут сидишь весь такой беззащитный с этой своей суперброней и этими своими суперспособностями в виде денег.

Шутка проваливается в ту же пропасть, что и его отсутствующий план по спасению Брюса от суперзлодеев. Он, Барри Аллен, собирался кого-то спасать?

— Я чего-то не понял, серьезно — говорит Брюс, — зачем ты прибежал именно ко мне?

И именно так из жизни Барри уходит надежда. Всегда одинаково, триумфально, с шиком.

— Ой, ладно, — вздыхает он, доедая спагетти под соусом болоньезе, — я запаниковал, был обеденный перерыв, решил, что у вас тут уже какая-нибудь драка.

Почти правда. Почти.

— Ага, — кивает Брюс, — теперь да. Теперь ты больше похож на самого себя.

Барри убегает на работу, полный облегчения и тоски.

* * *

Брюс любит женщин, Брюс любит женщин, Брюс любит женщин, думает Барри, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от себя самого — очевидно, что он успел втрескаться то ли в Брюса, то ли в Бэтмена, то ли в обоих сразу по уши. И только случайность спасла его от полного провала.

Он думает так весь оставшийся день, думает, когда получает нагоняй, думает, когда ест холодную пиццу, думает, когда едет на вечерний сбор в Уэйн-Мэнор. Ну да, Брюс и правда прислал сообщение.

Сбор довольно скучный, Брюс оживленно разговаривает с Кларком, они оба крепко затаили против Лютора. Артур следит за ними с любопытством, Виктор что-то гоняет по своим сетям, а Диана вообще не пришла. Это и к лучшему, а то Брюс влюбленно бы смотрел на нее.

Не то чтобы это в характере Дианы — куда-то не приходить.

— Эй, — говорит Барри, — эй! А что такое, почему нет Дианы?

— Написала, что опоздает, — тяжело говорит Брюс.

— На нашу встречу? — поднимает брови Барри. — Диана не опоздает на _нашу_ встречу?

— Ну да, на встречу лиги людей с особенностями развития, — говорит Кларк.

Вот черт, думает Барри. Вот же влип, и как только не подумал, что он все слышал. Что-то определенно не складывается.

Брюс быстрее — он частенько оказывается быстрее, если не в бою, то в человеческих отношениях; он уже звонит Диане.

— Телефон отключен, — напряженно говорит он. — Слушай, может, ты не туда сегодня бегал?

— Ой, да ладно вам, — улыбается Кларк. — Ну что, он сразу бросится кого-то похищать?

— Телефон Дианы разбит, а не отключен, — просто говорит Виктор. — Я вижу, она уронила его, когда произошло нападение.

Пару секунд стоит пораженная тишина, а потом все начинают заниматься почти привычными делами: Брюс с Кларком отслеживают видеозаписи, Виктор роется в своей памяти — Интернете — в поисках каких-то зацепок. Артур стоит надежной горой, а Барри ходит туда-сюда.

В конце концов, фургон, увезший Диану, отслеживают. Они быстро переодеваются и бросаются в запоздавшую погоню, на склад на севере Готэма.

— Это ловушка? — уточняет Барри по дороге. — Ну серьезно, он может похитить _Диану_ , но не может укрыться от записей?

— У нас нет выбора, — говорит Бэтмен измененным голосом.

Барри думает, что наверное да, выбора не остается никакого, но можно же подойти к делу с умом, а не вот так.

Склад заперт на обычный навесной замок. Бэтмен разрывается его пополам, ониоткрывают двери и заходят внутрь.

Диана сидит посредине огромного пустого помещения, привязанная к стулу. Она без сознания. Бэтмен бросается к ней, когда Супермен вдруг говорит:

— Бомба.

Флэш не медлит, да, он же такой супергерой, который и подумать успеет, если что.Ох, ирония ситуации. Супермен бросает на него вполне определенный взгляд, все ясно, спасаем того, кто ближе. Главное добежать, пока не начался взрыв, тогда все будет нормально. Супермен явно летит за Дианой и ее троном, поэтому Флэш — да нет, Барри — Барри добегает до Брюса, когда в реальном времени начинается взрыв. То ли перенести, то ли толкнуть Брюса вперед, мимо взрыва, получается довольно легко, Барри только надеется, что Виктор и Артур не оплошают.

Барри выталкивает Брюса через дыру, оставленную Кларком, пихает вперед-вперед-вперед, несмотря на то, что сам отстает, и наконец путается в ногах. Время и пространство идут своим чередом.

Раздается взрыв.

* * *

— Какой нечеловеческий бардак! — резко говорит Кларк.

Они все — разной степени оглушенности — сидят в Уэйн-Мэнор и ругаются друг с другом.

Барри не знает, когда все скатилось в чертов цирк, но Брюс ругает его за спасение собственной жизни.

— Ты с ума сошел? — спрашивает он уже в пятый раз.

Диана очнулась и тоже участвует в жарком споре. Да, все они быстро сошлись на том, что все это — какой-то фарс и нужен Лютору для чего-то иного, но тем не менее...

— Тем не менее мы все чуть не поджарились! — заявляет Артур. — Диана, и как у него получилось тебя похитить?

— Усыпляющее вещество, — говорит та.

У Барри начинается паническая атака, он прямо чувствует ее наступление. Он очень не любит ругаться и плохо соображает при стрессе.

— Барри, какого черта, — говорит Брюс. — Зачем ты меня спасал?

— Знаешь что, Брюс, — еще можно остановиться, — знаешь что. Склад взорвался с силой тысячи солнц, и если бы не я, ты бы тоже нахер взорвался вместе с ним. Если тебе это непонятно, то я даже не понимаю, какой ты кретин нечеловеческий.

Ну все, пиши пропало. Сказанного не воротишь. Замолкают, как назло, все. Барри встает и как можно медленнее, стараясь не сорваться на бег, поднимается по лестнице в свою гостевую спальню. Пожалуй, это конец, и спальня, наверное, больше не его.

Он устало снимает верхнюю часть костюма.

— Ты весь в ссадинах, — говорит Брюс совершенно спокойно за спиной Барри.

Вошел, не постучавшись. Барри напрягается, а потом устало пожимает плечами.

Да, Барри после триумфального спасения Бэтмена знатно навернулся — взрывной волной отнесло, спиной проехался по асфальту.

Барри принимает решение — быстро. Он не хочет терять дружбу с циником и мизантропом.

— Извини. — Он разворачивается, держа верхнюю часть как своеобразный щит.

Брюс молчит, но подходит ближе — ужасно красивый даже с длинной царапиной на щеке.

— Я не обвинял тебя в том, что ты меня спас, — говорит он. — Я был не на высоте, правда. Я не могу понять, Барри, почему ты рисковал своей жизнью ради меня. Я — дурак. Я почти что погубил себя _и_ Диану. Почему ты бросился меня спасать?

А, да. Это все объясняет. Но поди догадайся, что чудной Брюс будет задаваться такими вопросами.

— Очень просто же, — начинает говорить Барри, но тут Брюс наклоняется и целует его, аккуратно придерживая за щеку.

— Воу, охо, ничего себе! — шепчет Барри, когда тот отрывается.

Поцелуй целомудренный, почти нежный, и это какие-то новости в жизни Барри. Вероятно, очень хорошие, потому что Брюс, оказывается, любит не только женщин.

Нет уж, Барри не позволит такой возможности промчаться мимо.

Он быстро обнимает Брюса за шею и прижимается губами к его рту, а потом стонет, когда на этот раз получается совсем серьезно.

— Воу, охо, ничего себе, — говорит Брюс, и Барри, кажется, никогда не видел его таким — глаза сияют, и что-то в груди Барри смягчается, становится легче дышать.

— Ты же знаешь, что для начала придется повести меня на бранч? — серьезно спрашивает Брюс. — Пойдем ко мне, надо разобраться с твоими ссадинами.

Они идут прочь из комнаты, и Брюс заводит что-то о первых свиданиях, а Барри берет — и обнимает его со спины.

Бранч так бранч, черт с ним.


End file.
